inuyasha's lost heart
by BishiePrincess4ever
Summary: just have to read to find out! plez review


  
  
Hey hope u like this it if my first fanfic if you don't oh well can't please them all LEMON CONTENT RATED R  
  
No I do not own Inuyasha I wish I did but oh well we there are going to be 4 chapters I hope you like if you do or don't tell me and give me your comments at steffibee3@aol.com  
  
Prologue- Inuyasha and Kagome have gotten into another one of their fights as usual and Kagome is headed back to her own time when she is kidnapped by a gorgeous young kitsune what will happen between Kagome and this new demon will inuyasha find Kagome before she is hurt find out in chapter one.  
  
CHAPTER ONE- THE KIDNAPING  
  
"Hey Kagome can you wait a second," yelled Inuyasha.  
  
"Why should I" yelled the young miko, "what is the point of staying here with you just to be name called and told I am a weak human 24 times a day" (and think of me as kikiyo instead of my own self) Kagome thought.  
  
"I didn't mean it" he had a sorrowed sound to his voice and this voice always made kagome want to turn around and say she was sorry. When she was just about to say she was sorry for how she reacted Inuyasha outbersted in anger "FINE IF YOU DON'T WANT TO STAY THEN GO SEE IF I CARE IT IS NOT LIKE YOU ARE NEEDED HERE."  
  
Hearing this Kagome was shocked and very, very, very angry. She yelled back to him as she threw the chunk of the jewel shard they had been collecting "IF I AM NOT NEEDED HERE YOU CAN JUST HAVE THE DAMN JEWEL AND COLLECT THE REST FOR YOURSELF I AM GOING HOME AND AM NOT COMING BACK SO DON'T EVEN THINK OF COMING TO GET ME, BYE INUYASHA."  
  
She sighed and started for the bone eaters well. Inuyasha stood there staring down at the jewel that Kagome threw at him realizing what he said then finally realized what she meant and started after her. Kagome was staring at the well trying to calm herself down and a sudden feel of grief struck her. (Inuyasha said I was not needed he wanted me to leave) she fell to the ground and started to sob she had not meant anything that she said she actually loved him she then looked at the well remembering what had started this all  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Kagome had been talking to Inuyasha when he started to stare at her he said she was so much like kikiyo and Kagome took this as a him thinking of her as kikiyo which annoyed her more then anything Kagome then stood up grabbed her things and told Inuyasha that when he could think of kikiyo and her as two different people to come and get her and she headed to the forests.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
As she came out of her flashback she saw a person or should I say demon running at her at full speed which had been enhanced by the jewel fragments in his legs.  
  
It only took him a few second to be mere inches away from Kagome's face and said "com now priestess why would someone as beautiful as you be crying hum."  
  
"Wh..why would..would yooo..you cccc..care!" Almost to afraid to speak it came out more of a squeak then a question. The demon said  
  
"don't worry priestess I am not going to hurt you I am going to take you as my mate." ( God what is it with this world and demons falling for me first it was Kouga and now this guy what do I have some sort of demon attraction button of some kind) Kagome thought.  
  
"Umm that is very sweet but uh you see you really don't have to settle for me I am sure there are thousands of other women who would love to be your mate.  
  
"Ah but none a beautiful as you my fair miko."  
  
"That is sweet but you see I really don't.. her sentence was cut off as the kitsune grabbed her throat and said "you dare reject me you human."  
  
With that he grabbed her by the waist and headed towards the forest. Just as he was about to start running are favorite dog-demon came running in screaming  
  
"LET GO OF HER YOU STUPID KITSUNE."  
  
"Why so a half-breed like your self can have her. She deserves someone better and dose not mistake her for others."  
  
"How . . . . How do you know about are conversation?"  
  
Kagome squeaked as his grip was becoming loser where she could actually breathe.  
  
"Ah I have been following you for many days now. Well we have spent enof time chatting if you don't mind I have business to tend to" as he said that he gave a sweet but lustful look at Kagome and started to jump.  
  
When Inuyasha budded in "WELL I DO MIND NOW LET HER GO BEFORE I HAVE TO KILL YOU."  
  
"Temper, what a temper you have you see" as he held Kagome in front of him "you can't kill me unless you are willing to kill her with me."  
  
Kagome yelled to him "INUYASHA DO IT, I CAN SENCE HE HAS ATLEAST TWO JEWEL SHARD WITH HIM I WILL BE FINE IF HE IS SO HUNG UP ON ME THERE IS NO WAY HE WOULD LET ME DIE."  
  
"But . . . . . . . what if I do hurt you?"  
  
"SO NOW YOU GET ALL WORRIED ABOUT WHY WELLFARE TRUST ME I WILL BE FINE JUST KILL HIM ALREADY."  
  
With that Inuyasha dropped the tetsiga on the ground and said "no there is a chance I could kill you to and I will not take that chance."  
  
"DON'T BE STUPID INUYASHA YOU CAN KILL HIM I KNOW YOU CAN WHY ARE YOU SO WORRIED YOU HAVE NEVER STOPPED A BATTLE FOR JEWEL SHARD BEFORE WHAT IS SO SPECIAL THIS TIME?"  
  
"BECAUSE YOU COULD GET HURT THAT IS WHAT" inuyasha yelled at her.  
  
"Inuyasha" Kagome whispered.  
  
The now annoyed kitsune took this opportunity to make a good jump and get a head start.  
  
As he jumped Inuyasha screamed KAGOME "NOOOOOOOOO"  
  
Kagome yelled "INUYASHA HELP ME PLEASE."  
  
It was a matter of seconds before the two were out of sight even for him and he fell to the ground horrified and in total complete shock that she was gone. Then a stream of tears started down his cheeks and hit the ground bellow him knowing that if the kitsune did not mate with her he was then going to kill her or worse do both. Inuyasha then stood up a screamed "KAGOME!!" his cry pierced the sky making a few birds in the nearby trees fly off there perches and into the now night sky.  
  
BACK TO KAGOME, who was now unconscious because the demon had gotten sick and tried of her calls for Inuyasha to the point where he knocked her unconscious. After he did this he said into her ear "don't worry love you will forget all about him soon, soon you will only love me and call for me."  
  
Later the demon placed her down genteelly on the floor of his cave and he bent to her mere inches away from her face and whispered  
  
"it is okay my love you are safe you can wake up now."  
  
Kagome eyes began to open when she uttered a name "inuyasha", the demon then looked at her pure jealousy ran through him like wild fire and jumped up and said "no I am not, I am Jujiko and there will be no more talk of this inuyasha character and I do not want to hear his name mentioned ever do you understand.  
  
" She was wide awake now and started to remember what had happened all she could remember was inuyasha staring at them and letting this demon what did he say his name was Jujiko take her without even flinching.  
  
Pure anger and hatred ran threw her he didn't even care she was getting taken or he would have done at least something to stop them. (So I really am nothing more then a shard detector, a reincarnation of the one he really loves) as she said this in her head she had pure jealousy ran threw her a decided to play along with this kitsune, he was at least very gorgeous.  
  
She stood up to him and said "I understand and by the way I am kagome."  
  
"Well glad to see you understand, now I might just wait till after I mate with you a couple of times before I kill you."  
  
"Wha- What she asked?"  
  
"You will probable be like the other women I had here good at fist but get boring after a few times then I will dispose of you just like the others."  
  
"Great" went kagome.  
  
"And you better be good wench or I will kill you sooner."  
  
(Great I hope I am good or I will be killed for shore inuyasha please come for me before he kills me) she thought, she had totally forgotten how she was going to make him jealous and was more worried for her life then anything else.  
  
BACK TO INUYASHA. He had started to panic trying to find where her scent was but she was to far away even for his nose to reach. He started to follow in the direction they had gone off to in hopes that he would catch somewhat of kagome's scent. After about on half hour of running he caught a sight scent of kagome and ran as fast as he could noticing that what he could smell was scared. "Don't worry kagome I am coming please wait for me!"  
  
THE CAPTURED KAGOME 


End file.
